


Floor B was an interesting place

by whatevem



Series: Floor B adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, btw the fic is called 'It all happened on floor B ' if ur interested, so i finally wrote hinatas part to tht fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevem/pseuds/whatevem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, this is Hinatas side to a fic i wrote a bit back called 'It all happened on floor B'. Its about them being neighbors and...getting to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor B was an interesting place

Hinata Shouyou had lived in the same apartments for about half a year now. He only had neighbors on the one side, the apartment on the other side had some girls in it, but they had moved out about 3 weeks ago. He had heard that someone new was moving in soon about a week ago but he hadn’t seen any moving trucks yet.

Hinata got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He had his radio playing in the background , so he could get pumped up for the day. The melody of his favorite new pop song drifted through the speakers and he couldn’t help but smile and start to sing along to it.

“Cause uptown funk gon give it to ya, saturday night and we in the spot don’t believe me just watch!”. Suddenly he heard a voice call out.

“Hello ?” said the voice. Hinata shut off the water immediately in surprise.

“W-who’s there ??? I’m not afraid to fight you you know !” he said,angry that his voice sounded so afraid. Why would he be afraid anyways ? So there was suddenly a ghost in his bathroom; might as well try to make friends with it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a little nagging voice saying ‘ghosts aren’t real calm down’.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, i’m the owner of 2B, who are you ?”. Ah. That explained it then thought Hinata, it wasn’t a ghost afterall.

“Oh. My name is Hinata Shoyou, i’m the owner of apartment 3B”. After a moment the voice called back.

“...Well it’s nice to meet you”

“Yeah aha. ...D-did you hear me singing?”

“Yep”

“Sorry about that...” replied Hinata

“It’s ok. Um...Well i’m gonna leave now…” replied Kageyama.

For the rest of the week Hinata couldn’t get the voice of the stranger out of his head. He wondered what he was like. Was he tall ? Did he play any sports ? What color were his eyes ? He kept glancing around suspiciously at each man he saw, and eyeing the name tags for a Kageyama or a Tobio.

A week had passed since his conversation with Kageyama, and he didn’t want to admit it, but he really was starting to miss the others voice. But that all changed when he heard some singing coming from his bathroom. He figured it was Kageyama because he recognized the voice. He waited a few more minutes and then eventually spoke.

“You know, you’re actually a pretty good singer”. Then Hinata heard a bang and held back a laugh. He hadn’t considered that he would startle Kageyama.

“H-how long were you there ?” came his quiet voice clearly filled with embarrassment.

“Only about, the whole time” Hinata replied with a laugh. A few seconds later he heard the water turn off.

“Well, it was nice talking to you again” said Kageyama.

Hinata had just went to the bathroom when he heard some humming. Soon the humming turned into full on singing. Hinata couldn’t help himself and soon found himself singing along with Kageyama. He heard the water turn off.

“...Hinata...are you singing with me ?” a slightly confused sounding Kageyama asked through the wall. His mind went blank. Then the only word he thought was fuck.

“Ah damn, you caught me. Your voice is one that just makes others want to join in, has anyone ever told you that ?” he replied hoping his answer made sense. There was a bit of a pause before he heard the other voice reply.

“Nope, that’s definitely a first. I don’t typically sing around other people though”

“Huh. Well you should give it a try, people would definitely enjoy your singing voice”

“Um…thanks”

“Yep” replied Hinata rushing away before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself.

Hinata got in the shower and started thinking about Kageyama. A few days has passed with no interaction between himself and Kageyama. He was worried that he had done something to make the other uncomfortable the last time they had...interacted. But then all of his worries suddenly vanished .

“Hello Hinata” called out Kageyamas’ now familiar voice.

“Ah Kageyama, we really should stop meeting like this” He heard Kageyama laugh in agreement. After about a minute, Hinata reluctantly turned the water off, not wanting to leave Kageyama.

“Well...until next time Kageyama” said Hinata.

“Yep, until next time” cam Kageyamas’ reply.

Hinata thought about Kageyama more than ever now, if that was somehow possible. He still had no idea what he looked like but he was sure that he was at the least a 10/10. His voice had been too amazing to be anything less. He found himself daydreaming all of the time about that voice. It had only been less than 24 hours and Hinata was already craving talking to Kageyama again. He imagined that Kageyama had very large hands. Suddenly he felt his own hand close around his shaft. ‘Wait wait wait’ he thought to himself ‘Was he really about to do this ?’. Then he decided fuck it, what Kageyama didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Soon he felt a small moan escape his lips. His breath quickened as did his pace. His moans became more frequent and louder and he knew that he was close. He let out a particularly loud moan and then he heard a slight noise on the other side of the wall.

Fearing he had been caught, he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He didn’t hear any other noises for a bit so he thought that he was in the clear.

“Oh my god what is wrong with me i’ve never even seen his face but his voice is just so beautiful” he muttered breathily. He continued to go at it once again, his moans growing louder and louder as they did before until he finally gave one final shout of release. About 2 seconds after he had let out his moan, he heard a very loud,low moan, definitely coming from the other side of his bathroom wall. Hinatas entire face flushed and he didn’t know what to do. Should he say something ? Or should he just pretend like that totally didn’t just happen.

“K-kageyama …?” his voice called out sounding a mixture of confusion nd panic with a slight hint of fear. After a moment he finally got a response.

“...Yes ?”

“H-h-how much of that did you hear ?”

“...all of it”

“FUCK. I’M SO SORRY” shouted hinata” I JUST COULDN’T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD- well more like your voice- BUT STILL”

“It’s ok” he heard Kageyama say quietly. A very awkward silence then surrounded the both of them.

“wait...Kageyama...did you m-moan too?”. Hinata asked, knowing fully well that he had in fact heard another moan

“...maybe”. he heard Kageyama reply quietly

“Well i guess that the cat’s out of the bag about that then”

“Hey, do you want to meet in person ever Hinata?” asked Kageyama suddenly. “Or do you just want to keep meeting like this” he joked.

“Do you like coffee?” Hinata asked him shakily

“Yeah coffee’s good” said Kageyama

“It’s a date” replied Hinata brightly

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thanks for reading ! I hope u enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
